<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glorified Soul by arttselen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170656">Glorified Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen'>arttselen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Slapping, Dom Lee Sangyeon, Dom Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Drabble, M/M, Sub Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Yaoi, degradation kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob &amp; Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob &amp; Lee Sangyeon / Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob &amp; Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glorified Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sangyeon admires his own reflection in the mirror next to him while holding the phone to record the video. The boy on his knees in front of him is shown with his longing eyes along with his mouth open toward his cock, while Lee’s member goes against his face over and over again, slapping him. Sangyeon smiles as he glimpses the innocent and nevertheless desirous expression of the boy. Jacob had an angelic aura even when he was imposed on obscene situations, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> it made Sangyeon’s dick even harder. He introduces the phallus head between the lips of the youngest and turns the camera of the cell phone towards the pleased semblance of the blonde.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you see, Kevin? How much of a whore it’s your beloved boyfriend? — He moves the camera back to the enormous mirror while at the same time, he starts to thrust his length inside the boy’s cavity. — A lovely slut begging for me to damage him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And oh, I know </span>
  </em>
  <span>— He grins insolent as he always has been, the sweet moans progressively echoing through the room. — </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>I can fuck him a way better than you.  </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sangyeon stops the video, destining it to the other man at the same time. While the video loads and when Kevin is finally able to watch it, Sangyeon is fucking every possible saint hole Jacob has that Friday night.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>